


On a Heated Sandy Beach

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Holiday, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean take some time out for themselves and enjoy each other's company while at a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Heated Sandy Beach

Dean smiled as he shifted against the settling sands beneath his body, felt the grains of sand even through the towel he was resting on shift and settle beneath his weight. He sighed when Castiel's long clever fingers stroked across his bare chest, leaving white streaks of suntan lotion in their wake, before the angel set to work rubbing the lotion in to Dean's body. The hunter murmured, sighed, felt his dick stiffen and harden against his jeans as Castiel's fingers dipped lower, no longer smearing liberal doses of lotion across his skin. It seemed as though the angel just wanted to touch him, to caress him, to brush fingers across the front of his jeans and make him shudder.

Dean moaned when Castiel pulled his hand away once more, sighed when he felt the cool, soothing splash of suntan lotion splatter against his skin, to be rubbed in by his lover's sure hand. Castiel worked lower, eyes flickering between the efforts of his hand and the look of bliss upon his lover's face, the smile that curved Dean's firm lips and reached his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Nearby the sounds of the sea hitting the sand and shushing up the shore sounded, bringing with it the sounds of seagulls wheeling through the air. Castiel tracked the progress of a crab scuttling sideways nearby, claws outstretched as though to guard itself from outside attack. Neither Dean nor Castiel made a move to stop it; instead they let it go on its way without disturbance.

The angel turned his attention away from the scuttling crab and looked down upon his lover, noted the content smile gracing Dean's mouth, the relaxed state of his body and the erection bulging against the hunter's jeans. Castiel nodded to himself, knew that their plan to get away from it all and just take time out in a secluded place somewhere was working. They both needed to unwind, to refresh from life as it stood now, before they could go back and start the fight anew. He sighed, contentment matching Dean's own, as he continued caressing Dean's bare chest languidly.

The hunter heard the angel's sigh, reached a hand up to push his sunglasses up and away from his eyes and caught the soft smile that was curving Castiel's full lips gently. He watched as the angel shrugged his shoulders, freeing his wings from the other realm where he kept them and the hunter watched as Castiel's impressive wingspan unfolded, shading him from the sun and offering blissful relief from the unrelenting heat.

The angel tilted his head to the sky, sun shining down upon his closed eyes, making his eyelashes seem darker still against the contrastingly pale skin of his cheeks. He looked relaxed, so unlike the intense, almost broken angel of recent times, and Dean nodded, knew that their time away was working, was worth it.

Castiel's eyes opened and he tilted his head back to Dean's face when he felt the first brush of Dean's fingers against one of his outstretched wings. He tilted his wing further towards the hunter, encouraging him without words to continue to stroke his wing, enjoying the exploratory feel of the hunter's fingers against his feathers, manipulating the strong muscles rimming the top of his wings.

Dean watched as Castiel's head fell forward, soft moans falling from his lips growing louder when Dean continued to stroke gently at the soft feathers. The wings shimmered and coalesced above him, stretching still further out and towards him as Castiel started to purr loudly, contented notes breaking the air in perfect time. Dean smiled, then transferred his hand to the other wing, according the feathers the same level of attention and making the angel's purrs grow deeper and happier.

Castiel's eyes opened and he stared at Dean tenderly, happiness shining from within his eyes and making him seem more open, more angelic somehow, forgiving, loving. Wordlessly, Dean reached for Castiel's hand and tugged encouragingly, pulling him closer. The angel settled down upon his body, hands resting gently upon the hunter's hips, long fingers caressing bare skin and making Dean moan with need.

Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck affectionately, purrs vibrating against the hunter's skin and making him smile, tilting his head to a better angle so that Castiel could reach him better. He felt the faint trace of Castiel's soft lips dancing across his skin, wet tongue darting across his skin as though the angel were tasting him and liked what he found upon Dean's skin. Dean cupped Castiel's ass with both hands and sighed when Castiel relaxed still further into him.

Castiel inhaled, loved the smell of the suntan lotion warming Dean's skin and the unmistakable scent of the hunter's cologne that never failed to remind Castiel of Dean whenever he smelt it, joined by the musky-sweet scent of Dean himself beneath it all. His breath snuffled and tickled across the sensitive skin of Dean's throat when the angel moved his mouth to kiss the skin there, making Dean shudder and moan beneath him, murmurs joining Castiel's purrs of happy contentment.

The hunter reached out and stroked one of Castiel's wings once more, encouraging it down and around them both, sighing when he felt the faintest brush and tickle of soft feathers dancing across exposed skin. Castiel moved his mouth from Dean's throat to his jaw, quick tongue laving and lapping at salt-sweat-slick skin before moving up towards Dean's firm, willing mouth. His lips locked with Dean's, mouths moving together in a long, slow, lazy kiss, murmurs of aroused satisfaction gently being swallowed by each other as they kissed.

Dean shuddered, shifted beneath Castiel's body as the angel caressed him with hands and wings, sending firework quick thrills of pleasure sparking through the hunter's body as they continued to kiss. Castiel felt Dean's erection pressing insistently against his thigh, before the hunter moved and their erections rubbed against each other, making them both whimper loudly and rear away from each other.

With a cry of surprise working in Castiel's throat, he found himself dumped on his back with Dean bearing down upon him, his hands working at the angel's pants and pulling them down and away from his slender hips. Castiel didn't resist him; instead he lifted his hips from the sand beneath, wings stretched wide to steady his own body as he watched Dean remove his pants eagerly. Castiel left his legs canted open, inviting Dean in as the hunter quickly divested himself of his own jeans and briefs, until both were laying naked on the sand in the sun.

As though checking to see whether they still were genuinely alone, Dean checked the beach around them. But for the seagulls and the crabs they really were alone, and Dean nodded in satisfaction. He turned back and looked down into a pair of large, trusting blue eyes, decorated by dark lashes and a tender, expectant look and his dick twitched with renewed interest.

He reached for his bag nearby and pulled free the bottle of lube before uncapping it and squeezing some out onto his waiting exposed palm. He spread the shining cool liquid over his waiting fingers before reaching down to prepare his lover for penetration. Castiel whimpered, shuddered, writhed when he felt the first cooling sweep of Dean's fingers against his tight hole, moaned and whipped his head from side to side when Dean breached him, to stretch him wide and loosen him for penetration.

High whines broke the air and scattered around Dean as he leant in to kiss Castiel's gaping mouth, sliding his tongue wetly inside the angel's mouth when he turned more into Dean's kiss. Castiel's tongue mimicked the movements of Dean's fingers inside him, fucking into Dean's mouth and licking against the hunter's tongue eagerly. Dean's dick twitched again, needed to be inside his lover as soon as he could and he pulled away from Castiel's kiss reluctantly.

Castiel whined out a pleading note, turned huge eyes onto Dean as though he wasn't ready to end the kiss yet and his gaze fell onto Dean's hand as the hunter eased it away from the angel's borrowed body. Castiel's tongue showed as he licked his lower lip, huffs and gasps of breath wheezing from his lips as he watched Dean stroke his own dick slowly, spreading lube over his straining erection with aroused moans filling the air around him.

Dean looked down, saw Castiel prop himself up on his elbows, supporting his body weight easily as his blue eyed gaze travelled over Dean's naked body hungrily. Dean moaned louder still at the interest evident on Castiel's gaze, at the wanton way his body was spread out before him, legs wide and presenting his hole to Dean expectantly. Dean pulled his hand away quickly, let his fingers fall from his dick before he covered Castiel's body with his own once more.

Castiel's hands slid round his waist and settled upon his ass as they exchanged kisses, open mouthed and wet, tongues meeting in mid air when they parted. Castiel draped his wings around the hunter's body, pressed soft feathers down upon sweaty skin and made Dean murmur in arousal into his open mouth. Castiel pressed down again, strong flight feathers insistent upon Dean's naked ass, trying to push him into his body. Dean laughed, before complying, slowly penetrating the angel, soft moans and whimpers breaking the air as the angel's body arched up into Dean's with a shuddering - yes.

Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, thrusting his dick inside his angel in sure, easy strokes, filled his lover with his hard shaft nudging his prostate and making breath wheeze and whine in Castiel's throat. Purling mewls soon joined the harshest of breaths as Castiel started touching himself, long fingers pulling at straining erect flesh as he stared up into Dean's eyes unflinchingly, unblinking and intent.

The hunter was transfixed by their liquid blue depths, started pumping his hips harder against Castiel's, driving his dick inside his lover eagerly as his climax started tugging at the edges of his senses, coiling and gathering behind his navel with pleasurable pinpricks of excited arousal, Castiel's name a whimper on his parted lips.

Castiel stroked Dean's bare back with his wingtip, each stroke following the rhythm of his hand upon his dick, in time with Dean's thrusts inside him, and the motions made Dean cry out, an aroused note thick and heavy in his tone. Their bodies writhed and sweated on the sand, wrapped up in each other as they each drew closer to their climax. Castiel came first, covered his hand in thick spurts of his seed, covered their abdomens with his spend as he cried out Dean's name, back arching and wings fluttering against Dean's sides and back.

Dean felt the silken smooth texture of Castiel's wings seemingly everywhere at once on his skin, felt the ripples of the angel' orgasm tightening his body around Dean's dick and the hunter couldn't hold back any more. He came, spurted deep within his lover and coated him with thick strands of his release, Castiel's name a strangled whimper past a constricted throat.

Castiel felt Dean pull away and settle beside him, wrapping himself up in the angel's wing and settling down amongst the soft feathers with a pleased murmur. The angel smiled and settled into Dean's side, felt his arm slide around his waist as he folded the hunter up in his other wing gently. Their lips found each other, met in a soft, lingering kiss, sated murmurs of lingering arousal exchanged as they held each other.

Dean sighed against Castiel's plump lips, leant in for another kiss, hand cupping the back of Castiel's head as Castiel caressed his body with his wings. Dean could already feel arousal spreading through his veins again, knew that within time he'd want Castiel again, would make love to him once more on the heated sandy beach. He sighed into Castiel's open, wet mouth, knew that the rest of their afternoon was going to be well spent in their lover's exploits and they both would be happy with that ...

-fini-


End file.
